


It's just a little bug

by The_Infinant_One



Series: 40 or so days of writing [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Gen, Humor, beetles, fear of beetles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beetle is found in Cisco and Barry's tent and the group tried to get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a little bug

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote this half awake. It's unedited.  
> Challenge: fear/phobia

Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Eddie, and Barry were out camping for the weekend. It was going to be a fun week of activities and making memories.

After a long day of canoeing the five friends sat around the campfire, Iris, Caitlin and Eddie making fun of Cisco and Barry for capsizing their canoe and trying to recreate their faces they made when they realized it was flipping. It was totally Cisco's fault though.

Cisco decided he had to go retrieve something from the tent him and Barry shared and excused himself. A moment later the group heard him throw out the F bomb frantically and all turned to see what happened slightly concerned.

"What happened?" Barry shouted.

"There is a freaking beetle in the tent!" Cisco explained. The group was silent before a roar of laughter erupted.

"I'm not kidding! Go look for yourselves!" The group walked over and Barry opened up the tent to indeed see a beetle about the size of a walnut.

"See?" Cisco shouted still at the campfire.

"Well, he is big..." Caitlin sarcastically mused.

"And he's on my pillow!" Barry complained.

"It's just not your day, is it." Iris patted him on the shoulder smiling, barely able to suppress laughter.

"C'mon guys, you know I _HATE_ beetles! They're like my ultimate fear." Cisco complained.

"Oh really? And how are we just finding this out now?" Caitlin teased.

"There wasn't a time I needed to explain."

"Fine, I'll get it." Eddie volunteered.

"You're my new hero." Cisco sighed, relieved.

"You stole my line." Iris smiled.

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed.

Eddie walked into the tent and all of a sudden The group saw the tent jump. "Holy shit!" Eddie yelled and hurriedly tried to escape. The bug must have flown to the side of the tent.

"Pft, it flies, really? It's just a little bug..." Iris smirked and walked up. "Okay tough guy, where did it go?"

Eddie told her and she walked in with a flashlight. "Dude, you guys need to clean-" she screamed and the tent moved some more until Eddie was finally able to pull her out.

"It flies and it's mad. Barry, how about you get it? It's your tent anyways. Caitlin?" Iris suggested.

"Haha nooo I share Cisco's fear, Barry can do it. He's the Flash anyways." The group started to cheer Barry's name as he walked in. When he was in Iris would find it funny to zip the screen half way closed. Iris saw the outline of the beetle on the tent bottom and smirked.

"Should I?" Eddie and Caitlin nodded. "Should you what? Iris?--" Barry started then yelled loudly. The group laughed when Iris nudged the outline causing it to fly. Barry threw out colorful words left and right shaking the tent to the point it almost collapsed. The group was to busy dying with laughter to help Barry unzip the door.

Barry literally flew out with the bug right behind him. Caitlin's laughs turned to screams as the bug flew towards her latching onto her arm. She started dancing around trying to get it off of her. The beetle was stubborn and just started climbing her arm up her bare shoulder. Barry raced towards her and quickly scooped it up and ran a mile away to set it free.  

Cisco was now the one to laugh. After Barry came back he fell to the ground laughing so hard his sides hurt. After everyone calmed down they started laughing too.

Extra: They didn't know till later that Cisco planned and filmed the whole thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. Technically it wasn't a fear or phobia but they all were freaked out so I'm counting it. Feedback?


End file.
